


Forgetting Old Wounds: A Final Fight x Soul Eater Story

by thatkidaj



Category: Final Fight (Video Game), Soul Eater, Street Fighter
Genre: Anime/Video Game Fusion, Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Gen, Video & Computer Games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:01:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26740342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatkidaj/pseuds/thatkidaj
Summary: The Mad Gear Gang of Metro City decides to team up with the evil Medusa Gorgon in order to capture Crona who has fallen into a portal that leads to Metro City. Luckily, the two former heroes of Metro City, Cody and Guy show up to try to stop them as they are joined by other characters from the Final Fight and Soul Eater universes. Will they be able to defeat Medusa and the Mad Gear? Will Crona find a way back to her world? Find out in this unique and exciting crossover.
Relationships: Guy (Final Fight)/Cody Travers
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Guys this is my first fanfic im gonna try to complete so I hope you enjoy it! Ill try to push chapters out at least once or twice a week but dont quote me on that.

Prologue 1: For Metro City 

The Bushinryu clan's grandmaster, Guy, is tasked with protecting his hometown, Metro City, from danger. He learns about the recent resurfacing of the Mad Gear Gang and how their leader, Belger, has come back after his presumed death. Fearing the worst, he decides to head to Uptown Metro City to try to take down the Mad Gear once again and bring peace back to his beloved city. However, whilst waking past Metro City Prison, he runs into his former friend, Cody.

"Cody" says Guy to the former hero "I'm sorry but... I'm gonna need your help again." "Aw c'mon you're kidding me, right?" says Cody "Ah fine...… but only because this town is boring the crap outta me."

After what seems to be a decade of neglect, Guy and Cody are once again reunited. For the first time in years, the two are once again a team.

"Just remember" says Guy "we cannot get involved in any conflicts that do not concern us. And no matter what, we cannot draw any attention to ourselves.”

“Yeah…. you’re kidding, right?” says Cody.

Guy looked at Cody sternly and the two walks off to the Mad Gear Hideout.

After a few minutes of walking, the two former heroes arrive closely to the Mad Gear Hideout.

“So” Cody said scratching his chin “what’s the plan?”

“The plan is to invade the hideout and stop Belger before he can make any attacks on the city.” said Guy.

“Nice, I already knew what we were doing.” said Cody “I meant what the plan to take him out.”

“Oh right!” said Guy “There seems to be two thugs guarding the door. I presume you can take them out.”

“Hey man, whatever way is the same to me.” said Cody

“Alright good.” said Guy “Then we should be able to clear out all the thugs inside and reach Belger before he can plan anything against Mayor Haggar and the city.”

“Man, hopefully things get interesting.” said Cody “I hate it when fights are too boring.”

Guy takes his stance and gets ready to go through with the plan.

“You ready Cody?” said Guy

“Whenever you are man.” said Cody pulling out a knife from his pocket.

The two take a deep breath and walk towards the hideout.

The two seek cover by a pillar of concrete so that they could not be seen.

“Cody you’re up” said Guy.

“Yeah I got this no problem.” said Cody as he sneaks over to where the two guards are standing.

Cody poked his head around the column, noting the position of the two guards. He smirked at Guy –

"Check this out. Three seconds."

Guy poked his own head around the corner.

"Three seconds? You sure about that?"

"Three seconds. Count for me."

Guy chuckled and gave Cody a silent countdown. As soon as he hit 'go', Cody bolted around the corner.

One.

Cody whipped out his knife as he burst around the corner. The first guard opened his mouth to shout out, but before a sound could get out Guy had bashed the handle of his knife into his head, sending the guard flying.

Two.

The second guard was desperately trying to work his gun out of his holster, shouting for help. Cody flung his knife, catching the sleeve of the guard's coat and pinning that arm to the wall before he could draw the gun.

Three.

Cody made sure to make eye contact with the guard and gave him a wicked grin before planting a fist into his face, bashing his head against the wall behind him causing the brick structure of the building to slightly crack.

"I'll be damned," Guy said with an impressed shrug, "three seconds on the dot. “You haven't rusted a bit, but perhaps you overdid it a little too much.”

“The hell?” said Cody “I held back plenty.”

“Good job though.” said Guy “Just remember to not do any more damage than is absolutely necessary.”

“Thanks Guy” said Cody “but it really isn’t my fault if someone wants to scrap with me and they end up eating the pavement.”

The two then sneak through the front entrance without being noticed.

“Strange.” whispers Guy. “No one seems to be anywhere the vicinity except where Belger is.”

Guy then notices a balcony to which they could use to sneak to the meeting room.

“Cody we can sneak to the meeting room using this balcony. Here let me give you a leg up.” said Guy positioning himself to give Cody a leg up.

“Man, if I knew we were only gonna be taking out two guys I would’ve gone back to my cell.” said Cody disappointingly while accepting the leg up from Guy.

“Sorry I couldn’t have informed you earlier.” Guy said sarcastically as he leaped up to the balcony in a single jump thanks to his ninja skills. The two then quietly make their way past several rooms before arriving at the meeting room.

When the two snuck into the meeting room, there was already plenty going on that confirmed the rumors Guy had heard. There was a round table in the center of the room which sat Belger and a few other of his major thugs such as Rolento, Abilgail, etc. The perimeter of the room was also protected by armed thugs.

“What should we do?” said Cody.

“We should listen in.” said Guy “If we make a move now, we might lose the chance to hear important information.”

“Uh fine.” said Cody disappointingly.

The two then turned their attention to the meeting while trying not to make any noise.

Whilst listening Cody thought it would be a good idea to exchange some banter with Guy to help pass the time before the big news came up.

"Hey Guy, you sure you can handle this?" Cody smirked at him, "I'm seeing a guy over there with a chain, one guy's holding a pipe, one of them has a pistol and another has a shotgun, and I'd pay you 50 bucks if every single one of them didn't have a knife on hand as a backup. They've got a whole buffet of weapons going. Plus you got all the big guys like Rolento and Abigail who are pretty tough to deal with"

"Are you kidding me?” said Guy “This is nothing. Remind me to tell you about the time I took out the Skull Cross Gang with 3 others and no weapons."

“Now I’m sure you’ve all been wondering why I’ve called this meeting.” said Belger to his goons. “We have recently come into possession of a strange device that can form portals leading to other worlds.”

The goons all laughed. “Are you serious boss?” said one of the goons “Are you sure you haven’t been hallucinating with all the drugs you’ve been taking?”

“Silence you simpleton!” said Belger as he hit the gang member with his cane, knocking him out.

The other gang members began to get more serious in the hopes of not angering their boss.

“Now” said Belger “as I was saying, this device can open portals to other worlds. And… I have gone into the other world.”

Cody, Guy, and the goons stood there in shock.

“What could he mean by this other world?” thought Guy.

“Do not fear.” said Belger with a chuckle. “I have already found allies that will help us regain our prowess as the rulers of this city!”

He let out an evil chuckle.

“But boss,” said one of the goons. “how are they going to help us when we haven’t even seen them.”

“Do not worry about that.” said Belger “I have entrusted a woman by the name of Dr. Medusa Gorgon to help us regain the city. She only entrusts us with a small favor, and that is to find her daughter Crona who has taken the same portal and has transported somewhere in Metro City.”

“But boss,” said another one of the thugs “what if those punks Cody and Guy show up to prevent us from capturing the city.”

“You fool have you not heard.” said Belger “Cody has ended up in prison and ,from what I’ve heard, Guy is away training so no one should be able to stop us if we have her help.”

“Now if we have no other questions,” said Belger “I would like to discuss our plans. Me and a few others we step through the portal to meet Dr. Gorgon and discuss our plans. The rest of you will help look for Crona. Do I make myself clear?”

“Yes boss” said the gang members.

“Now then,” said Belger “let us make our departure immediately.”

He pulled out a small contraption, which on it was a red button. He then pushed the button and there opened a blue portal to an area that they could not see.

“Quickly half of you come with me and the other half alert the others about what they must do.” said Belger.

Half of the members walked out of the room and the other half stayed right by Belger’s side, ready to move into the portal.

Cody nudged Guy. “This would be a good time to interrupt them.” said Cody “You gotta plan?”

“Yeah of course.” said Guy “You take the 10 on the left and I take down the 10 on the right. Got it?”

“Eh I don’t like it when things are fair.” said Cody “Why do you think I keep my cuffs on all the time?”

“Hey whatever man.” said Guy “You want to take on both Abigail and Rolento be my guest. It will give me more time to capture Belger before he can do anything.”

Cody winked. “Exactly”

The two turned their attention back to Belger.

“Now then let us move.” said Belger as the group began to move towards the portal.

“Not so fast Belger!” shouted Guy as him and Cody leaped down from the balcony. He quickly threw two ninja stars and managed to catch 2 thugs against the wall.

“Ugh” said Belger “I thought they would be gone! No matter, capture them!” he shouted.

“Things are finally starting to get interesting.” said Cody “Lets see how hard these guys fall.”

“Just like old times.” said Guy “Let’s do this.”

The two stared down the Mad Gear once again, ready to fight for the safety of their city.

The gang members started fighting their weapons at the two, but they were ultimately unmatched. One of them fired a shotgun round start at Cody but he was easily able to doge that.

“Jeez man is that really all you got?” said Cody

Cody then pulled out his trusty pipe and went to town on the thug practically giving the guy 6 concussions before finally knocking him out.

The room went silent and the thugs barely moved out of the fear of the power that Cody had.

“What?” said Cody “He wanted to fight me right?”

Guy took this opportunity to use his ninja skills to take down several gang members. He used his speed to dodge the bullets of a thug holding a machine gun before knocking him out with his Hozanto. Guards started to surround him, but the act proved ultimately useless as Guy performed his signature Bushin Senpukyaku move knocking each one of the guards to the floor. 

Out of nowhere Rolento snuck up behind Guy with 6 hand grenades heading toward him.

“This will be your dishonorable death maggot!” he shouted.

Guy was prepared to take the damage even if it meant he would die.

Luckily, Cody showed up and was able to slice all the grenades in half with his knife causing all the grenades to explode behind him, which tossed the rest of the gang members to the ground.

Cody then ran up to Rolento cracking both of is knuckles ready to deliver a beatdown.

“You ready to start fighting for real?” he questioned

Before Rolento could react, Cody planted a fury of punches, then an axe handle, then another punch, and another, and another, and then finally ended his combo with a criminal upper sending Rolento flying across the room.

“Aw c’mon man.” Cody taunted. “I thought you were supposed to be way better than this.”

He then turned his attention to Guy.

“You alright man?” said Cody

“Yeah I’m fine.” said Guy “Thanks for the help.”

“No problem.” said Cody

“That was an excellent combo back there.” said Guy

“Glad you noticed.” said Cody “But shouldn’t we get back to stopping Belger.”

They turned their attention toward Belger who had already escaped through the portal while they were fighting.

“Crap!” said Guy“I’m going after him!” Cody you stay here and find the girl!”

“Guy, wait!” said Cody briefly stopping Guy “That’s crazy we don’t even know what’s on the other side of that thing.”

“Don’t worry about me Cody.” said Guy “I’ll find a way to come back. Now go and find that girl before the Mad Gear do.”

“I got it.” said Cody “Good luck man.”

The two exchanged a friendly handshake as a vow to keep their promises. The two would be once again working together to save their city. Guy rushed towards the portal and made it through right before it closed.

“Well,” said Cody who was alone in the room except for the lifeless knocked out bodies that were laying on the ground “time to go find Crona.”


	2. Prologue 2: Congrats! You’re Dead!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crona has a discussion with Maka about her past. However, the conversation ends abruptly when Soul reports that Jack The Ripper is back and is terrorizing the streets of Death City. Maka, seeing that Crona cannot control her powers yet, sends her home. While walking back to the academy, Crona runs into her mother, Lady Medusa, and will embark on a journey of a she will never forget.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys this is my 2nd chapter. This is intended to be a prequel to Chapter 1 so it takes place before and doing Cody and Guy's fight against the Mad Gear. I hope you're having a good day and enjoying the story so far. Ill try to get the next chapter out sometime this week or next week! Also I know there's a controversy going on about what Crona's gender is, but in this story I will be portraying her as female.

Prologue 2: Congrats! You’re Dead!

It was a quiet peaceful night in Death City. The moon sat there eerily smiling over the small town. Among the few people that bothered to stay awake in the night, there was Crona, the daughter of Medusa Gorgon, and Ragnarök, the demon sword weapon of Crona. Accompanying them was Maka, a young schoolgirl and good friend of Crona’s, and Soul, Maka’s weapon. They were up this late because Crona couldn’t sleep.  Luckily, Maka was there to lean on. Ever since their fight, Maka had been able to sense Crona's pain. She knew that none of this had been Crona's choice and that she only did what she did out of fear of her mother. For this reason, Maka made a point of supporting her, and helping her forget her past.

The three continued walking until Crona suddenly stopped.

“Hey Crona.” said Maka “Is everything alright?”

“Yeah…. I’m fine.” she hesitated “It’s just…. I want to talk to you about something….in private.”

“Oh of course!” said Maka tenderly, “Soul can you head off for a few minutes?”

“Uh fine.” Soul grumbled "Just let me know if anything interesting happens to come up.”

Soul wandered off as Crona and Maka continued walking.

“So” said Maka “what was it you wanted to talk about?”

“Maka…” said Crona “I wanted to tell you why I haven’t been able to sleep recently.”

“It’s Ok Crona.” Maka reassured her, “You don’t need to feel scared to open up to me. Now tell me what’s been going on.”

“It's just” said Crona “Ever since you helped me realize that I was just a tool for my Mom I’ve been having really bad nightmares. The worst part is Ragnarök’s not helping me either. He keeps bugging me about it and I don’t like it.”

The second she said that Ragnarök popped out of Crona and started to tease her by sticking his finger in her mouth which stretched it.

“Don’t you ever say anything like that about me again you moron!” said Ragnarök 

“No stop it!” said Crona “I can’t handle it when you do this!”

Tears started to form in Crona’s eyes.  "Without warning, Maka delivered a quick chop to Ragnarok's neck."

“Ow!” said Ragnarök “What was that for?”

Maka started to pull his ear.

“I can kill you at any given moment.” Maka threatened “Now leave us alone.”

Ragnarök gulped and started to leave them.

Maka turned to look at Crona who was burying her face in her hands.

“Hey it's Ok.” said Maka softly “He’s gone. You're safe now. Now what was this about nightmares?”

Crona started to take her face out of her hands and speak softly.

“I’m scared Maka. I’m scared about what Lady Medusa might do to me if she captures me. I don’t want to go back to being abused and tortured. I want to stay here with you and the others. I’m sick of having to remember about my childhood.”

Her voice started to raise, and eyes started to tear up again.

“I hate that I had to grow up like that. I hate that I must drag around Ragnarök wherever I go. I hate my mother and I hate that I was abused by her! I want to kill her! She caused me so much that sometimes. I feel like nobody ever cares for me at all!”

She kneeled onto the ground, burying her face in her hands, and started to cry. 

Maka felt remorse and hugged her to comfort her.

“It's ok Crona.” said Maka “You’re safe here with us and nobody is going to hurt you here. If anyone does, I'll be there to protect you. I won’t let anyone hurt you Crona. I care for you. We all do.”

Crona returned the hug and began to settle down.

“Thank you Maka.” she whispered. “I feel a lot better now.”

Maka helped Crona up and the two continued walking. Suddenly Maka turned back and saw Soul running full blaze towards her. She stopped as did Crona and waited for him to reach them.

“Maka, we have a problem!” he said panting. “It’s Jack the Ripper. He’s back”

“What?” protested Maka. “Didn’t we get rid of him a couple of months ago.”

“I questioned the same thing.” said Soul. “C’mon let’s get going.”

Maka and Soul began to start running but Crona grabbed Maka’s arm. 

“Wait Maka.” she said. “We can help too.”

“I’m sorry Crona, but it’s better for you to get back to the academy and try to get some sleep. This is not your fight.”

“O-ok” Crona sighed. “Good luck trying to take down Jack.”

Maka hugged Crona causing Crona to slightly blush from the surprise.

“We’ll catch up in the morning ok?” she said with a warm smile.

“O-ok.” She said stuttered. 

Maka then waved goodbye to Crona as her and Soul ran off to go fight Jack.

“Alright then.” said Crona “It's time to head home and try to get some sleep Ragnarök.”

Crona began to walk down an alleyway until she heard a rustle and saw something move out of the corner of her eye. Brushing it off as probably a stray cat, she continued walking. Then suddenly, a wave of black arrows tore out of the darkness, flying right at Crona. 

“Crona get out of the way!” shouted Ragnarök. He dug his nails into her shoulders, throwing them both out of the way. Crona quickly hit the ground which made her dodge the arrows that would have killed her. 

“Thanks, Ragnarök.” she said while letting out a groan.

She quickly got back up on her feet. As she did so, she saw a woman in a black cloak step out of the shadows. It was Medusa. Crona automatically began to fill up with rage.

“What do you want?” she demanded.

Medusa snickered. “That’s no way to talk to your mother now, is it?”

“Let me cut to the chase.” she continued. “You will come with me immediately unless you want to be killed.”

“No.” said Crona 

“What was that?” Medusa said in disgust.

“I said no,” said Crona firmly. “I’m tired of being some sort of puppet for you to use. I’m not going to let you manipulate me ever again.

“Fine!” she growled, “Have it your way.”

Crona then began to use Ragnarök to form her sword. As she was doing this, Medusa pulled out a small device with a button attached to it. 

“What do you think that is?” said Crona to Ragnarök 

“Probably some type of explosive.” said Ragnarök as he formed into Crona’s sword.

Medusa was standing there ready for combat as was Crona.

Crona quickly started to charge Medusa, vengeance bleeding from her eyes, but then Medusa hit the button on the device and a portal opened. Crona, not realizing this, tripped and fell into the portal. 

“Crap.” she thought, fear washing over her, “I’m gonna die and I didn’t even get to say goodbye to anybody.” 

She feared the worst as her stomach knotted up. She thought about Maka and her friends, the only people that really made her happy and how she would never see them unless, by some miracle, the portal didn’t kill her. She began to cry as she descended deeper and deeper into the mysterious vortex. 

As Crona was falling down the portal, Medusa pulled out a walkie talkie.

“She’s coming towards your world. she said, “Return her to me as soon as possible and I will complete my end of the deal.”

“Very well.” Said the voice coming from the walkie talkie. “But don’t you dare try to betray me or I will have you killed.”

“As you wish Belger.” she said 


End file.
